Speak Now
by twilight1998
Summary: ONE SHOT BASED ON TAYLOR SWIFTS SPEAK NOW: Alice has come back to tell Bella that Edward is getting married, how will she stop the wedding


**I KNOW THIS HAS BEEN DONE BEFORE BUT PLEASE GIVE THIS ONE A SHOT**

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM ;)**

* * *

**BPOV**

Its been a few months since HE I was just making dinner for Charlie and me when there was a knock at the door, I quickly open it to see a distraught Alice.

"Oh my God, Alice what are you doing here?," I ask completely shocked to see her here.

"Its awful Bella, Edward is getting married!," she yells walking in the house.

"To who?"

"Tanya Denali."

"How on earth did that happen?," I ask hurt because he said it was only me he could ever love.

"After we left he went to Denali for a few weeks and came back with the she-devil clinging onto his arm, I swear she makes me sick but thats not the point, she has convinced him that they love each other and he propsed to her a month later," she says.

"When is the wedding?," I ask hoping I have enough time to plan this out.

"This Saturday, why?," she asks puzzled.

"What kind of psychic are you if you can't see what I'm planning, we're going of course."

"I know I just saw it in my vision but how are you going to stop the wedding?," she asks as I run upstairs to put lyrics to that song I'm writing.

"You'll just have to wait," I say as she follows me into my room, " nu-huh out, go," I say pushing her out the room.

"Fine I'm going, but I will be dropping by tomorrow to take you shopping for a dress to wear".

"Fine," I say.

"I also need to talk to Charlie about you coming up to Alaska for a few days."

"Alice you know he will say yes, you're his favourite," I point out to her.

"Exactly," she says.

"Well you can talk to him tomorrow or you can wait twenty minutes," I say.

"I will wait twenty minutes but only if you wait downstairs with me so it will be less awkward when Charlie comes home," she says and she doesn't give me much time to answer her as she drags me downstairs where we just sit on the couch talking about nothing in particular, completely avoiding the wedding topic when Charlie came home.

"Hey Bells what's for dinner," Charlie says walking into the living room, he sees me and Alice and there's a look of confusion in his eyes.

"Dad, Alice is just here visiting for a few days and she has to ask you something," I say, "I'll be in my room while you guys talk." I run up to my room and start to write down the lyrics to my song about twenty minutes later its finished and it sounds pretty good.

I go downstairs and find Alice sitting on the couch with the biggest grin on her face.

"Dad what did you do to Alice?," I ask nervously

He just chuckles while Alice says to me," Bella your coming back to Alaska with me for a few days."

"Really, when do we leave?," I ask her.

"Is tomorrow okay?," she asks looking at Charlie.

"Tomorrow is fine with me. Alice why don't you go help Bella pack," He says.

"Sure, c'mon Bella," Alice says grabbing my arm.

Once we were upstairs and in my room I ask Alice,"Why are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Because it means more time with me and we can leave right after our shopping trip."

"Right, Alice could you at least hide me from Edward because my plan won't work if you don't?," I ask.

"Sure but will you please tell me what your plan is?," she asks.

"No Alice," I say firmly

"Please," She pleads again but this time giving me her famous pout that no-one can resist.

"Ugh, fine I'll tell you," I say and then launch into my plan.

"Its perfect," she says.

**_Next Day_**

"Alice do we have to," I whine as sh drags me into Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Yes, you do," she says.

Once we are in Port Angeles we stop for a bite to eat, (_well mainly me seeing as Alice hunted last night when I was asleep) _before we begin our long and torturous shopping trip.

Once I'm finished Alice drags me into the first shop she sees, after ten minutes she hands me an armful of clothes and ushers me into a changing room we were in there for about an hour and we ended up getting nothing.

Five hours later and what feels like one hundred shops later we were finally done.

"Come on Bella, we have to go up to Alaska now, Alice says dragging me to the car.

"Alice I don't see why your in a rush, with the way you drive we will be there in a few hours,"

"I know but I want to surprise the family and don't worry I will tell the others to block their thoughts so Edward can't hear you."

**_In Alaska_**

"Bella wake up we're here," She says shaking me.

"I'm up Alice no need to shake me," I say as we get out the car.

As we are walking up the front steps I start to get nervous_ what if they don't want me to stop the wedding what if they hate me, _I think to myself.

"Bella relax everything will be fine," she says reassuringly.

"Guys look who I brought," Shouts Alice as we walk into the house.

"Hey Bella," Emmett yells as he runs over to me and gives me a bear hug.

"Em, can't breathe," I say against his chest as he puts me down.

"Sorry," he apologises.

"Hey Bella, sorry about what happened at you party," says Jasper.

"Jasper don't worry about it what's done is done," I say.

"Hi Bella," says Rose, " I was wondering if you could forgive me for being the way I was to you."

"Of course I could forgive you Rose," I say.

"Bella?," that was Esme and Carlisle talking.

"Yes its me, hey guys."

"So Bella, are you here to stop the wedding?," Emmett asks.

"Emmett!," Esme scolded.

"No, Esme its okay and in answer to your question Emmett, Yes I am here to stop the wedding."

"Awesome!," he yelled.

**_The Wedding_**

I can't believe its Saturday already I have been having so much fun and Edward doesn't know I'm here, yet.

Alice had to get me ready early so we would have time to sneak me in before the ceremony starts I was wearing a blue knee-length dress and matching blue ballet flats, my hair was curled and I was wearing just the right amount of makeup, even I had to admit that I looked pretty, I wasn't going to say beautiful because I was nothing on Rosalie or Alice.

Soon it was time for the ceremony to start. I was hiding behind a curtain.

The Denali's came in all dressed in pastel. Soon it was time for the wedding to start as I could see Edward stand up looking as dashing as ever in his suit.

The organ started to play and Tanya came walking down the aisle.** ( AN: I've never been to a wedding before so I'm just gonna skip to the speak now bit)**

I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold your peace," and that's when I stepped out if the curtains into the middle of the aisle looking at Edward with my guitar ignoring all the gasps from the brides family.

"Edward you can't marry Tanya and this song will explain," I said as I began to sing,

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy who should_

_Be marrying the wrong girl_

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at her bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a day dream_

_Where I stand and say _

_Don't say yes, run_

_Away now _

_I'll meet you when your out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say_

_A single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said ''Speak Now''_

_Fond gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play _

_a song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited by _

_Your lovely bride to be she floats down the aisle _

_Like a pageant queen_

_But I know _

_You wish it was me _

_You wish it was me _

_Don't you?_

_Don't say yes,_

_Run away now _

_I'll meet you when your out_

_Of the church at the backdoor _

_Don't wait_

_Or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said_

''_Speak Now''_

_Don't say yes,_

_Run away now_

_I'll meet you when your out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out_

_And they said_

''_Speak Now''_

_I hear the preacher say_

''_Speak now or forever hold your peace''_

_There's the silence _

_There's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands _

_All eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you _

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_So don't say yes,_

_Run away now_

_I'll meet you when your out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said_

''_Speak Now''_

_And you say_

_Lets run away now_

_I'll meet you when I'm_

_Of my tux at the back door_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_

_So glad you were around _

_When they said ''speak now''_

I finish my song and walk out of the church to the back door.

I wait a few minutes before Edward arrives.

"What are you doing here?," I ask him.

"Well," he says, "there was this girl who sang the most beautiful song to me and she told me to meet her here and, I was wondering if she would be my girlfriend again?," he asks is amber eyes making my insides melt.

"She would be honoured," I say.

He then tilts my chin up and kisses me passionately.

**THE END**

* * *

**WAS IT OK? WAS IT BAD?**

**REVEIW TO LET ME KNOW 3**


End file.
